


TRIC Me

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Awards, Barebacking, Celebrations, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: After Ryan wins Best Soap Actor at the TRIC Awards, he plans to spend the rest of the day in London by himself, before he has a surprise visitor armed with a few tricks up his sleeve...(Set post-TRIC Awards - 13th March 2018)





	TRIC Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I totally wasn't gonna write anything for Ryan's award win yesterday then certain people poked the creative bear that lives in my head and here we are. Just a little rough something I cobbled together in one sitting today.
> 
> I know the title is terrible. I made myself laugh, so it stays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

He won.

It's with a wonderfully strange sense of déjà vu that Ryan manages to get up on stage to accept his TRIC award, thankful that it's not being televised. He'd laugh at the irony of feeling like that with the job that he does, but everyone knows that there's the public him and the actor version, capable of showing off his talents with aplomb and no shame. It makes him miss Danny because he knows, he knows who Ryan really is, but it just wasn't meant to be today. 

Held on a Tuesday afternoon in a London hotel, it would've been impossible for Danny to skip work just to be at the ceremony as Ryan's plus one and he squashes down another wave of longing to enjoy champagne with his award winning castmates instead, Sally and Samantha in particular paying him more compliments than necessary.

“I'd say I feel like a proud grandma, but I'm nowhere near old enough!” Sally winks, clinking her glass against his. “Congratulations, darling,”

“Same to you, now that we work on an _industry approved_ show,” he grins back.

“Ah shush, this is about you! Mr Best Soap Actor!” Samantha interrupts as she sits opposite them, everyone lounging in a circle in one of Grosvenor House's function rooms just off from the main one since the ceremony is over.

Katharine suddenly laughs, pointing at Ryan. “Oi! Just remember who knew you first all them years ago, okay?”

“Aw yeah, shame Michelle isn't here too. You could've had a mini reunion,”

“We see enough of each other, thanks, Sam,”

“Don't get smart with me, step-brother!” she crows, taking another gulp of champagne.

Shaking his head fondly, Ryan picks up his award from the table in front of them and declares he's leaving. A chorus of protests go up, even from the likes of Chris, which tell him he's a party pooper despite it being the middle of the afternoon and he knows it's all meant in jest. He has something of a reputation for keeping himself to himself these days, especially since he and Danny became known as more than colleagues and friends, but he's happy enough to leave them to it. 

Since he's already down South, he wonders if the staff of his company based here in London will mind him popping in for a quick visit, so he rides in the car that the cast had to bring them to this hotel at Samantha and Sally's combined insistence that he “deserves some luxury” for winning. It amuses him that they'd probably love his loft flat which he gives the driver directions to head for Shoreditch; a place he uses when he's in the city for business or promotion responsibilities and handily close to his company's office. 

Around half an hour later, he thanks the driver as they pull up outside and decides to switch his outfit for something a bit more incognito before he goes anywhere else. He keeps the dark blue shirt on, but changes his blazer for his leather jacket that he happened to leave here a couple of weeks ago and his dressy shoes for trainers. Having perfected his hair specifically for the awards, he risks going without his trusty hat and is pocketing his wallet and flat keys when there's a knock at the door. Very few people know of its existence and that's the way he likes it, to have somewhere he can come if things are ever too hectic or for a nice change of scenery, so it's a shock that he has a visitor.

Suspicious, he checks the peephole and immediately yanks the door open with wide eyes when he sees who's on the other side.

“SURPRISE!” Danny holds up the six pack of bottled beer in greeting, smiling mischievously.

“What're you doing here?” Ryan asks when he's recovered enough. “How? _Why_? I thought you were working,”

Danny scoffs at the last question. “Why? Because I had every faith you'd win, so I squared it with work and caught the train down.”

“You mean you took a chance,”

“Exactly,” he grins then raises his eyebrows expectantly. “Well, can I come in?” Ryan comes to his senses, mentally changing his plans from dropping into the office to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend instead and ushering Danny inside quickly. He's about to help him with the rucksack on his back, figuring he packed a few things for the journey, but Danny holds out the alcohol. “Crack open these, will ya?”

Ryan narrows his eyes at him because Danny's never been the type to be precious about other people touching his stuff or helping him out, even when Ryan first met him. He does as he's told anyway and moves through his open plan flat with the beers to grab a bottle opener. The kitchen sits underneath Ryan's mezzanine bedroom and Danny comes up behind him to gratefully swipe a bottle from him, his rucksack open on the sofa.

Ryan swallows around the spark that ignites from having Danny so close to his back. “So. You still haven't told me how you knew I was here,”

“I did go to the Grosvenor first,” he admits, taking a sip of beer with a pleased sigh. “I found Dom and he pointed me towards Sam, who told me they'd forced you into taking the car. From there, it was a lucky guess.”

“Hmm, clever man.” Ryan turns to slide a hand around Danny's waist, finally realising that he has one resting behind his back. “What you got there?” Danny wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Baby - ”

He tries to reach for it, but Danny cheekily changes hands then puts both of his around Ryan. Then, he feels something solid press against his arse as Danny leans up to his ear. “I figured we would want to celebrate if you won and _you know_ how much I love using this on you.” Ryan holds in his groan and lets out a quiet breath because he knows exactly what Danny is talking about, the sex toy held to his jeans such a visceral reminder of all the fun they've ever had with it. Struck silent again, Ryan feels him push it along the cleft of his arse and look up. “I think we should go somewhere more comfortable,”

Leaving the alcohol on the kitchen counter, he's halfway up the glass and steel staircase when he realises that Danny is lagging behind as he took a detour to grab his rucksack. Ryan has no idea what he needs it for, although their gazes meet and he finds he doesn't much care just as long as Danny keeps staring at him with naked lust ablaze in his eyes. With his bedroom held aloft, he can see the majority of his flat from this vantage point and it's one of the reasons he decided to rent it, but his view doesn't last long this afternoon as Danny carelessly drops his rucksack to shove him onto the bed, determined. Ryan lands sprawled out and Danny covers him instantly, the toy lost in the dark blue sheets. They're almost the same colour as Ryan's shirt and Danny attacks the buttons with fervour, obviously keyed up to make good on his promise to celebrate Ryan's win the best way they know how.

Ryan manages to catch his mouth in a hungry kiss as more of his chest is revealed and he wishes Danny wasn't wearing a hoodie because it means they'll have to part, however brief. Still, he throws Danny's snapback to the floor to get both hands in his hair and angles his face how he wants it, Danny straddling his thighs to probably keep him under his mercy whilst also giving Ryan a counterpoint to thrust up against, his interested semi turning rock hard. His boyfriend is only dressed in sweatpants so he can clearly feel how he's affected too and he smiles into Danny's kiss when he moans from the touch of Ryan's palm eagerly rubbing between his legs, flapping his own arms to remove his shirt. Once bare-chested, Danny breaks away to pull his hoodie and his t-shirt off in one before he pushes Ryan flat and looks down.

“God, I'm so proud of you,” he breathes. “ _No_!” he adds when Ryan rolls his eyes, so his hand cups his cheek. “You deserve this y'know...even if I have to suffer hearing about it for the next 6 months!”

The joke shatters the romantic tension and sends them into giggles, kissing through it. They fall back into an easy rhythm and the lip-lock turns heated when Ryan slips his hands to Danny's arse. Their tongues slide together as Danny responds by unzipping Ryan from his jeans, easing the pressure on his cock. They're both aroused enough to skip the teasing, so Danny slips off the end of the bed to tug Ryan's jeans and underwear to his feet, huffing when he has to stop to pull at his trainers first. Once naked, he gestures to Danny's lower half and bites his lip when he makes short work of the rest of his clothes and bends towards his rucksack. He's probably assumed Ryan doesn't have lube in the drawer and he enjoys staring at Danny's arse too much to correct him, grabbing his dick to give it a stroke. He meant to make sure it was to stave off blowing his load just yet, but he has to have Danny smack his grip away to get him to stop.

“Sorry,” he pants, flexing his fingers into the sheets instead, his skin pale in contrast to the dark background. “Guess I just missed you a lot,”

“And my arse,”

“And your arse,” he nods sagely, licking his lips in the hope that Danny will track it.

Sometimes he catches him doing it in scenes and it's something he can use, especially if it's before a kiss, but Ryan likes doing it deliberately too as he gets a kick out of Danny's reaction every time to what was once a natural, subconscious tic. Danny's twisting of Aaron's wedding ring is more than endearing and Ryan presses his lips together as the thought of one day putting a ring like it on _Danny's_ finger rushes unbidden into his mind. 

He arches up needily and Danny runs his palms from his knees to his hips, encouraging his thighs to fall open. He grabs the lube he brought from home and slicks his hand, Ryan taking in a sharp breath. It makes Danny smirk as he curls his wet fingers around Ryan's cock, pumping him slippery instead of going near his arse. The contact is immediately heaven, although he worries when Danny dangerously picks up the pace, causing him to catch his wrist to at least slow him down.

“Wait! - I'll come otherwise,” he quips, his hair wilting as he flushes and starts to sweat.

“Maybe I want ya to,” Danny shrugs, squeezing on the upstroke towards his cockhead.

Despite his words, he releases a little and passes his other thumb over Ryan's hole. Ryan grabs behind his knees to wantonly direct him to continue, leaving himself vulnerable to Danny's questing fingers and sighing when he sinks the first one in. His thoughts even out into nothing as the weak March sun swirls through the windows, hits the glass and blurs Danny's wondrous arms into hazy soft focus and his own body relaxes.

However, when Danny's two digits all the way deep, sensation zings through his spine and his hand accidentally knocks the sex toy. It draws their attention back to it and Danny curls and pushes again, probably loving the opportunity to torture him through pleasure as he gently twists and opens, Ryan bearing down for more. When he's picked up the slack on wanking his cock in time to the fingers fucking into his arse, Ryan feels the sudden loss as Danny withdraws to coat the sex toy. He thinks about taking over the fingering too because he needs more than a wank with Danny right in front of him then malleable cold silicone is feathered from his sensitive inner thigh to circle his nipples. Danny switches the toy on, but makes sure to control the pattern of vibration in short bursts, never giving Ryan what he really wants. It drives him quietly mad with anticipation and he lifts his knees towards his chest again, wordlessly begging. He leaves his cock alone to drool on his stomach and Danny chuckles delightedly as Ryan clutches Danny's forearm which holds the toy.

A last ditch attempt to make him wait for it, he trails the toy over Ryan's balls and circles the tip of the toy around his hole. He screws his eyes shut for a moment and prettily whimpers a plea that Danny answers, his arse finally giving way to the toy until the undulating shape of the massager nestles tightly inside him and the ridges on the outside fit in the space between his hole and balls. This is even before Danny switches it on properly and Ryan groans when he flicks to the first setting, bombarded with all the other times he's come from Danny playing him like this. He's grateful that he settles on a consistent vibration so as not to be too cruel, but squirms when Danny pulls out a couple of inches just to push in a second later. The toy's ridges rubs his taint from the outside; the experience two fold and then some until Danny's bicep is tensing and Ryan's struggling to keep his eyes open even though it's so hot to watch Danny be as invested in giving.

“Mmm! – _fuck_ \- right there, baby,” he gasps, the toy unrelentingly firm as Danny listens to him and pauses, the massager buzzing into his bones.

Clenched, Ryan stretches his neck and throws his head back on the pillow and misses Danny moving until wet warmth seals around his cock. He shouts as Danny jabs the toy in and sucks him down, every limb trembling as he crests the wave of his orgasm. In the middle of him coming, Danny retreats with a wicked little grin and Ryan finishes onto his heaving belly, struggling to breathe.

“That's exactly why I like it,” Danny murmurs, eyes sparkling, as he slowly takes the toy away then leans over Ryan's shaking, sweaty body to press his lips to his.

He realises two seconds in that Danny still has the taste of his come on his tongue and it feels particularly filthy to deepen the kiss. Ryan's quite happy to trap him there though and plunder his mouth until it's all Danny again except his boyfriend seems to have other ideas. He sniggers when Ryan shivers against the touch to his shoulders and arms, trying to calm him down, and he goes easily when Danny prods at his hip, wanting him to turn over.

“I like this too,” he whispers, kneeling between Ryan's thighs. 

Danny smooths his hands over his shoulders and down the middle of his back in an approximation of a standard massage and Ryan agrees sleepily, utterly sated like that toy always knows how to do it to him. Nothing breaks through the post-coital bubble until he feels what he thinks is Danny's erection and he also feels like the worst boyfriend ever. He begins to apologise and tries to face him to offer up anything he wants, but Danny holds steady and pushes Ryan into the sheets with a kiss to his cheek and a finger lightly probing around his hole again. It's too soon for him to be hard and his breathing hitches as Danny touches him carefully then pulls at his hips to get Ryan on his knees. 

He's about to lift onto his hands when a hand settles into his damp hair, stroking and pulling gently. Ryan pushes back against his grip like he does when Danny's tired of going at it and likes to watch him do some of the work. His arse hits flesh and he moans quietly as Danny continues to fondle his hair and jerk his dick. The noise helps and Danny reacts with his own, his voice wavering as the feeling builds and he comes with a husky cry, aiming for Ryan's back. Some drips down onto his arse too and Ryan's cock twitches feebly, an ache inside him bereft that Danny won't be fucking him with his dick this round.

Seemingly to make up for that, Danny impales him on three fingers this time and Ryan bites into the dirty sheets out of shock as Danny quickly replaces himself with firmer silicone. Unlike the curves of the massager, the first inch of this other toy fills him up so good and Danny keeps going until half of the toy is inside him, making him lose his damn mind.

“Oh, you smug little bastard! Fuck me!” he sobs, recognising their largest dildo from the small collection at home.

Pink and 10 inches in total, it's a hell of a thing to take when he hasn't been fucked open as such, but Danny pets his tailbone and his arse, even giving him a slap every so often. He clenches on reflex and groans louder as the ridges pass in and he acutely feels them slide out. In, out, in, out; his cock throbs as Danny fucks him hard. The frequency between his first orgasm and what's incoming means it hurts a little, but he doesn't tell Danny to stop. He's chasing it to the point of no return and he uses the muscles in his thighs to rock backwards. In all his excitement, Danny twists the dildo on its sixth inch and yanks Ryan's hair, wrenching his head up. Stuck with his face in the bed and fucked until erect, he greedily takes in air and whines.

“Jesus Christ, babe,” Danny curses before he can, “Go on, touch yourself,”

The thought of doing it makes Ryan want to curl up in a ball, but he needs to come and Danny doesn't have a hand to spare, so he compromises and plays a few fingers around the tightness of his foreskin rather than stripping his cock in a blur.

The contrast does wonders and his vision goes fuzzy as he climaxes for a second time, the evidence a lot less but still an added mess to the bed. A mewl comes from somewhere deep in his chest when Danny eases the dildo out, his arse clenching around every inch like his body isn't finished with it yet. He jumps when the massager returns, only Danny sandwiches it between his palm and Ryan's cock that's slowly softening.

“No – no – I can't,” he slurs, shaking his head and hoping his knees will buckle. They don't, even when Danny rubs the device along the length of his cock. He is relentless in his pursuit to undo Ryan completely and his subconscious is clearly still on board because he hasn't used their safe word. 'No' doesn't count. “ _Please_ ,” he cries, proving the point.

After what feels like forever, Ryan feels the tug low in his belly and a sluggish drop of come slides stickily over Danny's knuckle and his abs contract through the pain. Danny eyes him triumphantly, as smug as he's been told. “That's for callin' me little.”

Ryan opens his mouth a few times to retort before he admits that he's really got nothing in his head worth voicing, caused by such continuous and powerful stimulation. _Death by sex toy_ , he ponders dreamily, collapsing at last. He has enough presence of mind to shift onto his side and move his thigh up past his waist, keeping himself open and willing. Danny sees the invitation for what it is.

“Are ya sure?”

He makes some sort of sound of assent and they trust each other to somehow say what they always mean, so Danny quickly spoons behind him and his dick presses into Ryan without any resistance. He pulls Danny's arm over him, lodging him deeper, and lifts his face for a desired, clumsy kiss. Danny's thrusts see him frown, fighting his limits so that he is satisfied too, and Ryan musters up a smile when he gently kisses his forehead, his flushed hot cheek and the corner of his mouth. Through wreaking havoc on his body, Danny takes care of him afterwards and it's that which keeps him coming back for more.

Nudging their noses together, he works the last ounce of energy out of his body to hold Danny's dick snug inside him. The cheeky move makes his hips jerk and he moans in Ryan's ear as he feels him let go and come. He's definitely going to have a shower after this, maybe even a bath, and perhaps he can wangle a real massage if he plays the winner card.

When Danny stops pulsing inside him, Ryan rolls away from him so that he slips out with a grimace. Overworked, he settles carefully on his back – the sheets a lost cause – and glances sidelong at Danny still looking so pleased with himself and he can't help chuckle.

“Good?”

“Alright,” Ryan replies nonchalantly, his filthy laugh coming out when Danny smacks his shoulder then darts in for a peck on the lips that belies his true feelings. They quieten down and Danny leans his arm on Ryan's chest to balance, happy to let Ryan run his fingers through his curly hair, his wax to control it long melted in the throes of passion. “Thank you,” he says with a serious face. “This was an incredible surprise.”

“Which bit?”

“All of it!” he grins, awed. “You're mad to come down and surprise me just because I won some award, but I'm very glad you did.”

“I told ya, I'm proud of you and you deserve it.” This kiss is more languid than all the day's combined, full of affection and gratitude and love that makes them both smile when they pull away. “Besides, I bloody well hope you're gonna do something even more mad if I ever win again,”

Soppiness broken, Ryan raises his eyebrow, joking. “What if we both win? Got our eye on Best Partnership, right?”

“Then look out, world.” Danny mutters, and they fall into their own little bubble again, content to leave the outside world waiting until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
